Karukozaka High School
Karukozaka High School is a location in both Shin Megami Tensei: if... and in the PSP port of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (PSP) Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... The setting of the game, it is just a normal high school until being transported to the Expanse by Ideo Hazama. The fate of the school rests in the hands of the protagonist, and whether the school and the students are returned to the human world depends on the partner chosen by the player. Yumi can be recruited as the protagonists exits class 2-D on 2F or by re-entering it. Charlie can be recruited in class 2-F on 3F. Reiko can be recruited by refusing Yumi and Charlie, talking to Yawata in class 2-H on 3F, talking to Ryuuichi and Akiko in the storage room on 1F, collecting equipment in the club rooms on 1F, and then entering the music room on 1F twice. Akira can only be recruited in a New Game Plus by talking to Ryuuichi and Akiko in the storage room on 1F, collecting equipment in the club rooms on 1F, talking to a member of the student council on 2F and then talking to Akira on 1F. Hee-ho-kun can be found in a room on 3F and will automatically join the party. In the ''PlayStation version, after defeating Vine in the World of Pride, Alice can be found in the same room during Full and New Moons. She will ask if the protagonist and their partner would like to be her friends, which of them would like to play with her and if they are willing to die for her. The chosen character will die, giving the protagonist a quick way of gaining new Guardians. A floppy disk can be found on the floor of 2F, which can then be taken to Katsuhiko Sato, the president of the school's computer club who will attempt to fix it, releasing the Cerberus that was stored inside once the protagonist has reached level 21. Katsuhiko then runs away from the demon and asks the protagonist to help. Cerberus, angry at being trapped inside the disk, demands that the protagonist let him pass. If the protagonist refuses, Cerberus will start a fight right there. If the protagonist complies, Cerberus will go but can be found in the storage room on 1F. After being defeated, he'll recognize the strength of the protagonist and join the party despite the massive difference of levels. Depending on their levels, the protagonist will fight either Faunus or Melusine in the school gym, gaining the Ring of Humility that unlocks the portal to the World of Pride. After obtaining the ring, other demons can be found inside the gym until the protagonist has reached level 10. Afterwards, the gym can be turned into a Cathedral of Shadows either by hearing about it from a Pixie via negotiation or talking to the student in the soccer clubroom. Due to plot reasons, the school will be empty except for Nurse Kayama when the protagonist first enters the World of Sloth until obtaining either the Ring of Tolerance of Gentleness and after obtaining the Ring of Kindness in the World of Greed. The upper floors of the school will also be unlocked, and Hazama will be waiting on the top floor. There are many pitfalls on 5F and 6F and a Fiend-spawning spot on 6F. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' It is visited in the PSP rerelease of Persona 2: Innocent Sin in the Climax Theater quest "Persona Thief." No characters from if... reappear, with the exception of Otsuki. The game also refers to it as Karu High. Members Students * Tamaki Uchida, the game's protagonist. * Yumi Shirakawa, the protagonist's classmate. * Shinji "Charlie" Kuroi, an impulsive boy who only wants to go home. * Reiko Akanezawa, a girl who seems to be concerned about Hazama and has some sort of connection to him. * Akira Miyamoto, a delinquent student. * Ideo Hazama, the one who sent the school to the Expanse. * Akiko Yano, Ryūichi's girlfriend who is kidnapped by Hazama. * Ryuichi Sakamoto, Akiko's boyfriend on a quest to find her. * Katsuhiko Satō, president of the computer club. * Haruo Weyland, Eikichi's acquaintance and fellow singer. * Tamaizu Nirasawa, a student who believes that covert government organizations plan to purge the Earth. Faculty * Otsuki, a teached who swore his loyalty to Hazama. * Yawata, a computer-savvy teacher who made a COMP after seeing a boy who had a similar device and a husky dog. * Kayama, the school nurse. Treasure ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... * 1F - Ice Axe, Metal Bat x2, Helmet x2, Shoulder Pad x2, Back Pad x2, Roller Blades x2 * 2F - Floppy Disk * 4F - ћ0, 0 MAG, React Sheet x2, Megidola Stone, Smoke Ball x2, Kintan * 5F - Muscle Drink Enemies ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... * Green boxes indicate bosses. 1F= |-| Upper Floors= Gallery Trivia * In Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE, a replica of the Karukozaka High School Bag can be obtained through Fortune Cards. Its description said that it was carried by students of Karukozaka High School in Shinjuku before the Great Cataclysm. * In both Persona and the Persona 2 duology, as well as Soul Hackers, there are students wearing Karukozaka's school uniform. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Locations Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Schools Category:Final Dungeon